solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Lumisade Mieli
Overview Lumisade is a sweet, happy girl who lives in Kasvava Rakkaus with her family. She hopes to help others when she gets older, and is learning potions from her mother to try and follow in her footsteps. Appearance Lumisade has long black hair that she usually wears either in a ponytail or tied up with a bow. She gets her soft brown eyes from her mother, taking more after her than after her father, except for her hair. She can be found in a variety of different dresses made for her by her mother, and sometimes with an apron tied around her waist. She stands around 4'3 and is a bit pudgy, typical of people of Kotimaan descent. Background Lumisade and her twin brother Minulle were born in Novania on the 28th of Deep Cold, 1175 to Pelokas Mieli. They lived there until around age 5, when their mother sent them To Kotimaa to live with other relatives for a time. They returned to Novania in Harvest call of 1182 with their sister Tulipalo. Lumisade joined the News Scouts not long after her return to Novania, and participated in many events before the group was disbanded in the Deep Cold of 1184, making friends along the way. Neither her or her brother got to know their father well, Nwkhii left Deurlyth before they were born, and wasn't back until around the time they went to Kotimaa. The first Time they met him was in 1182, after their return to Deurlyth, when he was in the Hospital from wounds recieved in the first Siege of Mountmend. Lumisade was tested for magic by her mother at the end of Full Bloom of 1184, and found to be without the gift. Since then she has been encouraged by her mother to keep trying to help people, and is being taught how to better do that. She has been engrossed in this teaching, and hasn't seen her friends for some time, being hidden away in Kasvava. Known Associates Friends *Tel'Kaidan *Altani Sarnai *Farren Hakim *Fadil *Archer Wrenne *Yue Lin *Tsetseg Sarangarelsarnai Family *Pelokas Hiljaa Mieli (Mother) *Nekhii Alason (Father, Deceased) *Sankari Pikkuinen Mieli (Half-Brother) *Tulipalo Violet Mieli (Half-Sister) *Minulle Mieli (Twin Brother) *Vitalia Albre (Cousin) *Taide Vahva (Cousin) *Pyrnix Taivas Mieli (Adopted Brother) *Ezalyn Mieli (Sister-in-law) *Emma L. (Niece) *Joahana Kaunis Mieli (Niece) *Kieran Vahva Mieli (Nephew) Acquaintances *Bohemond Hauteville *Siegfried Vangrave *Madelyn Vangrave *Arthur Vangrave *Jericho *Gwyneviere Rhoswen *Dieb Gaudner Enemies None Personality Likes * Sheep * Pigs * Rabbits * Helping people * Drawing * Magic Dislikes * Others getting hurt * Boring grown-up talk * Bad News Quirks * Somewhat shy around new people, but she opens up fairly quickly. * Easily Impressed * Enthusiastic * Quick to try new things Other Theme Music Link Face Claim Link Item Claims Link OOC Notes *Lumisade is played by Fa113nAng31, an alt account of Fa113n5tar *Lumi is well versed in the Kotimaan language, having been taught from a young age and speaking it regualrly with her family. Category:Characters